


【福衫】“总得泻火嘛。”【ABO】

by ZCRXC



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ABO, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Undertail (Undertale), Beta/Beta, Drug Use, Explicit Sexual Content, Eye Sex, Fanfic, Humor, Kink, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, NC-17, NSFW, OOC, Oral Sex, Other, Parody, R18, Schmoop, Semi-Public Sex, Slash, Smut, Soul Sex, Undertail, Violence, handjobs, undertale - Freeform, 传说之下, 福衫, 鱼龙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:36:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCRXC/pseuds/ZCRXC
Summary: 努力改过自新的黑福在洗心革面的路途中遇到的小插曲。【沙雕欢脱向】有一句话的鱼龙。





	【福衫】“总得泻火嘛。”【ABO】

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO设定【Beta×Beta】
> 
> *CP：Frisk×Sans
> 
> *男福，刻在骨子里的皮。但却是个……好人？？？反正是个迷上了怪物们，所以竭尽全力“不干坏事”的黑福。
> 
> *咬有，眼交有，魂交有，万恶的贤者模式也有。
> 
> *OOC有。剧情沙雕，很沙雕，非常沙雕，相当的沙雕！
> 
> *都接受的话，祝食用愉快。

“发情期是什么？”Papyrus在厨房摆弄着意大利面的原材料，突然发问。吓得瘫在沙发上的Sans一口番茄酱没咽下去，咳了出来。  
“嘿……大概就是，”他一边起身拿纸巾一边考虑着该如何解释。看到抽纸盒旁边的手机突然亮起的屏幕——“震惊！Alpha竟在光天化日之下对发情期的Omega的做出这种事！”  
好吧，又是这个新闻。现在他明白自己兄弟为什么要突然问这个了。同时也知道该怎么回答了：“用来形容……人类，处于……‘急于繁衍的时期’。瞧，没什么好在意的。”  
Papyrus料理的时候会用手机定时，刚好用着手机的他一定比sans更早一步看到了刚刚的新闻。  
那似乎只是一个关于“好心办坏事的意外”的新闻，评论都在不友好地议论着受害者。

“那怪物急于繁衍的时候也……？”  
“不会的，兄弟。”Sans急忙打断了对方的话。总觉得这对他兄弟来说还太早了，“怪物只有两种性别。所以说如果要套用到人类划分性别的方式上，那么所有的怪物都是Beta。Beta是没有发情期的。”  
事实上，怪物们也的确感知不到信息素。  
“所以怪物不会这样？”善良的骷髅怪物看着新闻，为自己不会添麻烦而松了一口气。但没过多久，又为其他人而紧张了起来，“那人类呢！他会不会突然……”  
“别担心，那孩子也是Beta。所以不会有事。”话虽如此，但他隐隐约约觉得Frisk有点问题，“没关系的Paps。你看，我们是怪物，本来就不了解也不需要了解这些。所以我们就算担心也没用，干脆就不要在意……”  
可惜，热心肠的骷髅显然没有善罢甘休的想法：“那我去问问人类！”  
“啥？！”  
“Frisk！他是人类，所以他一定知道发情期的Omega是怎么回事！”Papyrus为自己的机智点了个赞，“就算触及到了你知识的盲区，他也一定能够解答我的问题你说对不对……Sans？！”  
当他反应过来的时候，自家兄弟早已不见了踪影。

“Frisk！”  
听到对方的声音，好像永远睁不开眼睛的人类转过身。Sans的突然到访虽然在Frisk的意料之外，却并没有把他吓一跳。  
“你就不能……瞬移在我房间外面，先敲一下门？”他合上本子。站起身，扯了扯上衣的褶皱，“万一我正在冲，岂不是很尴尬？嗯……别瞪我啦，我指的是咖啡。”  
所以Sans才不可能放心让自家兄弟向Frisk请教问题……更何况本来就是那种问题！  
“Papyrus一会儿肯定会过来问你一些问题……”Sans深吸一口气，平复心情……但是失败了，“为了确保你不会把他教坏，我们先来角色扮演一回。”  
“呃……”听得刚看完本子还没收神的Frisk一愣一愣的。  
“我扮演Paps，你来尽可能委婉、专业、学术性、枯燥乏味地回答那些问题。”  
“哈？不是，那个……”人类把到嘴的车咽下去，换了个说法，“Sans啊……”  
“怎么了？”  
“虽然我没搞懂发生了什么情况，但是你显然为这件事情紧张过头了。”——｛就跟搞不清楚自己在肠道，阴道还是食道的精子一样慌｝他想着，“总之先冷静一下？”  
“我很冷静，但如果你要我平静，已经来不及了。”自己一时半会儿淡定不下来，这点逼数Sans心里还是有的，“Paps可能很快就会到了。”  
“可你不平静下来我看着紧张啊，我紧张的时候最控制不住自己开车了。”  
Sans露出了怀疑的目光：“……还有这种事？”  
“当然啦，紧张起来我还怎么控制得住我自己啊？就跟羞耻p唔……咳咳……”就跟在羞耻play中会控制不了地更加兴奋一样，Frisk一个急刹车把这糟糕的比喻压在嘴里，“就跟……算了，想不出什么正常的比喻。我就不打比方了。反正，你得先平静下来。”  
Sans皱起眉骨，他不知道对方咽回去了什么话，也不想知道。但是Frisk算是用行动证明了自己容易被别人的情绪所影响，可现在他真的没时间平复心情。  
“正好，我有个解压妙招。”说着，Frisk半生拉硬拽半强迫地——好吧，看起来就是强迫的——拉着Sans下楼，“很快的很快的。”  
骷髅怪物一开始当然是拒绝的，因为他从人类少年的眉眼中看出了一种“等了好久终于等到今天”的迫不及待。不过一想到再拖延下去自家兄弟多半就直接找上门来了。而如果现在跟人类出门，不但能够错开碰面的时机，还有足够的时间冷静下来，然后他们就能彩排一下，对一下答案。  
｛这算是一举三得的好事。｝Sans决定好了。  
于是他立刻带着Frisk发动了瞬移，来到了离对方家有一段距离的公园里。  
“哇！……哎？”正在下楼梯的人类突然一脚踏进了柔软的草坪，这次他是真的吓了一跳。环顾四周之后，惊喜之余又有些疑惑，“噢？你怎么知道我想来这儿？”  
终于摆脱了紧张的气氛，呼吸一口被公园内的植物净化过的新鲜空气，Sans的心态已经比之前平和多了：“我可完全不知道你想来这儿。”  
“你不知道？”人类向着竹林的小道走去，“哪有比这里更适合静心的地方？”  
Sans也跟了过去。很少有人会到这里面去散步，的确非常适合静心。

骷髅怪物一般是没有嗅觉的，不过什么都可以通过魔法完成。Sans想要深呼吸一口竹林里清新的空气，却闻到了一种腻人的植物香味，便立刻关闭了嗅觉。  
消息提示音响起，在静谧的竹林中格外刺耳。Frisk掏出手机，看都没看就按掉了那个新闻的相关讨论，锁了屏。  
｛肯定又是那个烟草味信息素的Alpha和海桐味信息素的Omega的案件，最近炒得沸沸扬扬。｝  
Sans揉了揉并不存在的鼻子，想把之前残留的香味赶走：“我还以为你这种老司机肯定不会放过那种新闻。”  
“哎？啥新闻？其实我不怎么看新闻的，因为那种像避孕套成分表一样无聊的……咳、咳咳……好吧我错了。”一不留神就会下意识开车的人类咳嗽一声，没皮没脸毫不尴尬地笑了笑。指着没有通向其中的道路的竹林深处，“先到那里面去吧。”  
“……什么？”  
“嗯……好吧，‘占道经营’也不是不可以。”Frisk从钱包里掏出一个小到比硬币大不了多少的玻璃瓶子，里面装着透明的液体，“来，喷点这个。”  
“占道经营什么意思？嘿，等等！”人类不由分说地就喷了过去。Sans稍作犹豫，还是开启嗅觉闻了一下，“这是……香水？”  
这就是他刚刚闻到的气味，实在算不上是好闻的香味。虽说是自然的植物香型，可哪怕是他这样的骷髅，仔细闻一下也会觉得不舒服。既辛辣得刺鼻，又甜腻到胸闷。总之是个非常不讨喜的香味。  
｛等等……散发这种香味的植物是……！｝Sans有了一个大胆的想法。  
“是饱含Omega信息素的香水。虽然Alpha的香水被当作防身道具已经出了很久了，”人类少年笑嘻嘻地收起小瓶子，“不过Omega的香水还很少，而且八成是被当做情趣用品使用。运气好的话，很快就会有心术不正的Alpha寻着味道过……”  
｛是海桐！｝  
“新闻上那个Omega其实是你吗？！”Sans早发现了Frisk差不多就是这种类型的人，但是没想到他居然真的去干了那种事。搞了半天，给自己带来烦恼的源头就在自己面前，而且还毫无自觉地继续闹着事。  
“什么？我……上新闻了？”Frisk对这一点感到非常惊讶。  
“你好端端一个Beta居然搞这种名堂？！”  
“我有什么办法？总得泻火嘛。”他谜一样地理直气壮，“我都是压抑了很久实在忍不住了才会做这种事的，是考虑到憋得太久伤身体才会这么干的。”  
｛所以你就伤别人的身体？？？｝Sans这样想着，但是问出口的却是另一个问题：“所以才这么两天，你就又受不了了？”  
“不一样，这次是帮你。当然我也能 顺 便 再发泻一回。”Frisk这样说着，非常开心地拿出了另一瓶信息素往自己身上喷。  
“嘿，说得那么好听……帮我？呵……”Sans对这样的籍口嗤之以鼻。  
｛你真的考虑过我的感受吗？没有！你只考虑你自己！｝  
“这样发泄真的超爽的。一开始控制不好力道，可能会有点疼……但是只要小心点，试过一次就会爱上，说不定还会上瘾的！不想上瘾的话稍微克制一点，写‘正’字做记录……”  
对方一点都没闭嘴的意思，越说越起劲。Sans听不下去了：“你丫得了吧！快停车！”  
“噢！咳咳……行。”  
骷髅怪物知道现在的状况非常糟糕。这么浓重的气味，怎么都藏不住的。哪怕回家把自己锁起来都怕会遭贼。Sans现在还真就只能待在这种人很少的地方一边祈祷着不会有任何人会路过，一边等着味道自然消散。  
“但是我真的想帮你，我怎么会骗你呢？”Frisk一本正经地提出了非常不靠谱的建议，“把来的Alpha揍一顿，心情真的就会变得很好了。屡试不爽啊～”  
对，Frisk所说的“火”，实际上只是怒火之类的东西。“泻火”自然指的是暴力行为。  
或许只是对他来说很有效吧。  
“发情的Omega暴揍了试图伸出援手的Alpha”——正是因为这是非常罕见的案件，所以才会上新闻。而就在几个小时之前，那名Alpha又刚好被扒出有前科。吃瓜群众的态度瞬间反转，都认为是那Alpha作案未遂又摆出一副受害者的模样倒打一耙，所以评论都在不友好地议论着“受害者”。  
｛但是……先不论那Alpha是不是真有心作案被反杀……｝Sans不存在的胃似乎有点疼，｛这次那Alpha真的是受害者啊！被这家伙用钓鱼执法的方式黑吃黑了呀！｝  
“发泄的方式那么多，你就偏要通过打人来处理吗？”  
Frisk义正言辞地熟练反驳道：“他们都是潜在的强奸犯。如果遇到的不是我，他们就得逞了。我这是为民除害！把他们犯罪的种子提前扼杀在摇篮里。”  
｛MD守序邪恶！｝Sans想着。他看出来了，这套理论Frisk自己一定没少巩固，｛应该就是他结束犯罪后进行自我安慰的理论了。｝  
“这真的很解压呀，”人类难得睁开了眼睛，他的眼中闪耀着兴奋的光芒。左手按上胸口，仿佛在坦白自己的良心已经被神烦狗吸收了，“为民除害之后，你不会觉得大快人心吗？”  
他的语气执着而坚定，仿佛下一秒就会说出“我Frisk有一个梦想”来。  
｛……前言撤回。看起来他并没有进行什么自我安慰，这小子真的就是这么想的。｝  
“我不会为自己撒气发泄的暴力行为找借口，”Sans否定道。理所当然的，这种理念对于由爱、希望与同情心构成的怪物来说，自然是接受不能，“更不会去设计陷害无辜的路人。”  
“无辜的路人才不可能上钩……你以为我谁都揍？”Frisk重新眯起眼睛，略微怀疑了一下在对方眼中自己到底是怎么样的一个人，“而且我下手也不怎么狠。如果是你看到他们的表情，听到他们的言论……恐怕只会出手更果断，让他们一时半会儿连新闻都上不了。”  
｛就算真相暴露了，舆论的走向大概也不会改变太多。大部分人都不会管Frisk是不是故意的，只会觉得发生了这种大恶除小恶的事件简直喜大普奔罢了。｝——这一点Sans估计对方也知道，所以才为所欲为。  
“嘿……你到底怎么分辨的？”回想起自己在走到这里的路上开启嗅觉时就已经闻到的气味，瞬间明白了那部分气味的用途是引路。Sans不由得在心中质问对方：｛你为什么这么熟练啊？｝  
“心怀鬼胎的Alpha最容易分辨也最好欺负了。他们靠近有时候反而会深呼吸，释放信息素什么的。虽然我感觉不到信息素的变化，但只需要假装得更加瘫软无力就好了。如果说对方对此并没有显得意外或慌张……那 就 该 揍。”  
“你有没有考虑过，对方可能只不过是没有注意到你的反应？而且你就不怕翻车吗？这还挺危险的。”  
“不可能的，我绝对没有揍错人。”Frisk为怪物似乎是关心自己的疑问小小地惊喜了一下，果断地解答，“而且由于过于依赖信息素的影响力，根本不会怀疑对方会不会来一个突然袭击。放松了警惕还被近身受到突袭，在这样的情况下，再怎么会打架也很难反击的吧？更何况那种仗着信息素欺压Omega的Alpha本来就不怎么会打架。反正我到现在还没翻车过，不如说……”  
“占尽了优势还被反杀才真是中头彩了。”人类毫不在意地笑着摊摊手，“到那时候还真只能认命了。”  
有资格打人的，只有那些有被打的觉悟的人。  
——这就是Frisk的理念。  
“想不到你还考虑得挺周到？”Sans感叹着，然后突破了华点，“等等，‘到现在还没翻车过’……？”  
｛合着“上瘾”什么的不是单纯为了开车说着玩的！也不是什么夸张的修辞手法！｝——这一点Sans是万万没想到。  
“怪不得这么熟练！这种事情你跟那些可怜的Alpha已经干过多少次了？？？”  
该怎么回答呢？Frisk陷入了沉思。  
｛你会记得自己吃过多少面包吗？｝——要是这么回答就太狂了。  
｛300次以下吧，Omega信息素的香水可是今年的新品。｝——这也好不到哪儿去。  
“啊哈～”于是Frisk决定把这个问题赖过去，“天呐，我突然想起一个大问题！”  
面对人类明显是转移话题的行为，Sans知道应该揪着之前的问题不放。但他总觉得有点不对劲：“嘿……我打赌那肯定是对我来说非常糟……”  
“两个到了发情期的Omega凑在一起却什么都没干，会让看到的Alpha起疑心而选择不接近的！”Frisk一边说着，一边迅速向骷髅怪物靠过去。  
“什……？！”突然贴近的人类动作敏捷。撩起骷髅衣服下摆，伸手到Sans衣服里面，抓住灵魂拿了出来。行云流水的一套操作在弹指瞬息间完成，“喂！还给我……F**k……”  
“呜哇……刺激。居然这么顺利就成功了，”揉一揉，捏一捏。在此之前Frisk还真没想到灵魂的手感这么好，“我都已经做好‘抢不到灵魂，然后被暴打一顿’的准备了。”  
“你……几个，意思……唔呃……”对方蹂躏的动作让Sans的呼吸不太能顺畅。  
“就是说……两个到了发情期的Omega凑在一起，肯定是会互相抚慰的。”Frisk略显激动地把灵魂凑到唇边亲了亲，“演戏嘛，既然要追求真实，就要贯彻到底喽。”  
｛把品如的衣柜放下，然后滚！｝Sans很想这样喊，但是从灵魂传来的刺激实在不可忽视。  
小骷髅努力想要摆出一副游刃有余的样子，但是挺失败的：“嘿！你小子，嗯……一开始就……故意的吗？”  
“总得泻火嘛。”人类说着同样的话。他现在“激动兴奋我可以”的语气跟之前的“逍遥自在不要脸”可谓是天差地别。眼睛直勾勾的盯着小骷髅逐渐顶起来的帐篷，继续道，“我都是压抑了很久实在忍不住了才会做这种事的，是考虑到憋得太久伤身体才会这么干的。”  
｛F**k……他想来真的……｝——Sans觉得这一次当然真的指的就是“欲火焚身”了。  
但是听着对方的语气……他总算开始怀疑Frisk在揍完上钩的Alpha之后有没有“顺便”就强奸一下了。  
事实上Frisk的确是有忍耐够久的，也为此做了足够多的准备工作。因为很显然，骷髅是没有后庭的。虽然他不知道骷髅怪物有没有。他分别找Alphys和Undyne玩了两周的真心话大冒险，不知道贡献了多少小秘密和并不存在的脸皮才终于问到了她们的各种玩法。Frisk觉得用灵魂大概是可行的，于是就这么起手干了。  
蓝色的骨头棒毫无预兆地从地面刺出，Sans终于还是出手了。这是一个没有杀伤力的突然袭击——只要不轻举妄动。  
Frisk下意识地抬手防御，然后顿住了，因为它们封锁住了他所有的行动……或许没有？  
他的手腕还能动，并且由于刚刚的防御动作，拿着灵魂的手近在眼前。于是Frisk想都没想，飞快地把灵魂塞进了嘴里。舌头灵活地动作着，在嘴中疯狂翻搅着对方的灵魂。  
“咕唔！呃——停、哈啊～停下……”这下子刺激比之前更狠了，Sans的吟喘脱口而出。他双腿发软，已经快站不住了，“快……还给、我……”  
“什莫？快点给李？”  
虽说有些口齿不清，但是都是见过大世面【指Temmie】的怪物了。Sans自然是能听懂的，也很清楚Frisk就是故意的。  
从灵魂传来的触感让他不存在的大脑无法思考，骷髅怪物想要阻止对方，怎么样都行。所以下意识地发动了攻击。  
这次就不怎么温柔了，巨大的骨棒迎面撞向人类的胸膛。Frisk被撞飞出去：“……！”  
因为被攻击，他口中的舌头停止了动作，Sans也得到了喘息的机会。然后他突然意识到自己刚刚做了什么事，慌张地开启审判眼查看对方的伤势。  
HP 16。好在Frisk的小身板还算结实。  
“嗷！”他飞出三米远撞在了两棵竹子上，这才惨叫出声。口中的灵魂掉出，跟Frisk一起摔在地上。  
“嗯——！”Sans紧绷的神经才刚刚放松下来，一直待在温暖的口腔里的灵魂突然撞击冰冷的地面。强烈的刺激再次冲击已经达到顶点的骷髅，另他招架不住半跪在了地上。  
Frisk吃痛地抽着气站起身。即便如此，也没忘了先捡起灵魂。  
“呜……怪了……”他记得自己之前调查Sans的时候对方的攻击力是1，更何况现在还带着心型挂坠盒。Frisk非常肯定自己理论上应该不会受伤才对。但是这种比“在撸完之后继续接着把片看完”还要无聊的事情，显然不是目前应该注意的。人类果断地无视掉了自己受了点小伤的事实，“……算了。管它呢。”  
并没有过多在意对方突然攻击的行为，看着骷髅怪物双腿间黏糊糊的一片，Frisk轻笑道：“走火了吧？”  
鬼知道他指的是攻击还是高潮。这双关超速了。不过要是换一个状况，Sans应该不会讨厌。  
人类揉捏着灵魂，再一次把它凑进了嘴。怪物没敢再发动魔法。虽然刚刚这一击没出什么大事，可谁知道下一击会不会有问题？他试图想个对策，但对方已经又把灵魂放进了嘴里。Sans的思绪又乱成了一锅粥，被凑近的人类按倒并翻身：“等等……！住手，呜、别，别在这里……”  
“我提议过去草丛，是你要‘占道经营’的。”Frisk取出嘴中的灵魂。表面上稳如老狗，实际上慌得一逼。  
其实人类少年再怎么老司机也应付不来一具骷髅。虽然他脸上带着自信满满的笑容，但满脑子早就被问号塞满了。  
“你也……没说，要开始啊……哈啊！”Sans的帐篷已经再次鼓起了。灵魂的高潮几乎没有不应期，“不准脱！停下……先回去……”  
｛接下来要干啥来着？｝——Frisk甚至有点想打电话给Alphys场外求助。  
“你忘了回去或许会碰上Papy？而且，嗯……你看～”人类总算是强行扒下了对方的短裤，一个熟悉的形状带着陌生的颜色与质感弹了出来，“这下不解决完了再回去不行吧？”  
｛太好了！希望用不着场外求助。｝——他终于是看到了一个自己大概知道应该怎么处理的东西，Frisk欣喜若狂：“光泽度真好哎，晶莹剔透的蛮可爱嘛，就像棒棒糖一样……等等这就是‘棒棒糖’。”  
“嘿……看来你是铁了心的要玩真的了？！唔……”Sans伸手打算夺回自己的灵魂，却发现自己被按得死死的。他的挣扎只是让人类加大了手上的力道。  
“不管你呃、以前有没有……翻过车。要是，现在啊！干……干了这种……消耗体力的事情，等会儿再、再来个Alpha…呜～说，说不定会是两个……你知道，那时候……哈啊～不翻车……是，没可能的……对吧？”  
｛其实我喷的根本不是两个Omega的信息素，而是一个Omega和一个Alpha的。所以根本不会有不长眼的家伙来打扰。｝Frisk虽然脑子里想完了，却并没有把这话说出来。显然，现在还不是坦白的最好时机。就他而言，隐瞒一些小细节，增加一点刺激感。还挺划算的。  
“有啥可担心的？不是还有你吗？”Frisk露出一个不要脸的微笑，“不管体力消不消耗你都是用魔法战斗，从来不肉搏的吧？毕竟你没有肉。”  
｛虽然是勃了。｝Frisk难得没说出来。  
“亏你还、知道……即便如此……呼……还是、不打算停下，是吗……”Sans觉得刚刚的笑话还算不错，好歹对于Frisk来说是个很难得的不开车的双关。可惜，现在并不是适合点评对方的冷笑话的时候，“胆子够肥，真以为……我不敢把你怎么样？”  
Frisk知道自己这心态不合适，所以自觉的辞掉了职务。Asgore、Toriel与她选出来的新“人类怪物和平大使”出差了，每天都忙得不可开交。虽然有几只怪物会护着Frisk，但是能威慑得住Sans的怪物已经没办法阻止他了。  
可Sans万万没想到，Frisk非常有自知之明：“怎么可能？这点B数我还是有的。我已经做好被你给打到医院去的准备了。”  
“……哈？！”  
“不过嘛……反正肯定是等这事完了之后。”偏偏在这方面，人类又经常流露出跟他气质完全不符的神经大条，“那就行了，我是即时行乐主义者。嘶……”  
“……”看着对方因为之前牵扯到了刚才的摔伤而咬牙抽气，骷髅怪物沉默良久。  
｛得了！野战野战吧……看我回去打不死你！｝大概是因为自责，Sans放弃抵抗般地想着。瘫倒在地，懒得动了。  
伤口疼痛当然是Frisk装的，没想到效果这么好。对方这样的反应自然令他大喜过望。一边讲着一些类似于“好孩子”之类的不要脸的话语，一边掀起对方的衣服轻抚肋骨。  
现在才来搞什么温柔的前戏显然太迟了，Sans皱起眉骨：“磨蹭什么，要整就搞快点。”  
“看不出来你这么饥渴难耐。”Frisk倒是觉得先让对方先泄出来一发，自己再搞什么的时候就能够轻松一点。  
“我只是——！呼喔……”人类湿润的舌头沿着半透明蓝色柱体的轮廓描了一圈，Sans的惊呼堵住了他原本打算说出口的话。  
只是不想被别人看到——非常普通，而且自然的理由。可是没皮没脸的Frisk根本没有在意这里是不是公共场合，他只看到了Sans迫不及待的表象。  
｛没有味道？｝Frisk咂咂嘴，仿佛不信邪似的整根吞入，稍微有点用力地吮吸了几口。  
骷髅怪物全身的骨头都紧绷了起来。他推拒着对方这脑袋，但是却颤抖着使不上力：“等、等等！哈啊——太，太过……”  
虽说按在头上的力道并不足以阻止他的动作，但是为了更加方便限制对方的抵抗，Frisk松口，起身调了个头。接着跨坐在Sans的胸骨上，用双腿压住对方的手肘再重新继续吞吐。  
“不，呼唔——停下，”按小骷髅现在的身体状态，不用魔法的确是不可能挣脱了。刚一开始就又怂了，之前的觉悟似乎被抛到了九霄云外，Sans再次恳求对方换个地方，“果然还是，不能、在外面……停啊……”  
他能感觉到自己的魔力逐渐涌向下身，以及分身膨胀跳动起来的感觉。  
“这么急吗？‘不能在外面’，”人类在换气的间隙开口道，“我都还没进去哎。”  
野战多刺激！就算要换，他肯定会换一个更刺激的地方。所以Frisk自然不会答应骷髅怪物的请求：“而且跟我原本的打算相反……不过呢，既然你这么想在里面也没问题。反正两个Beta嘛，也不容易怀孕。”  
“根本呃、根本不是那个意思！别再吸…不……啊啊啊——”紧绷感越来越明显。随着对方无意识地把灵魂碾在胸骨上摩擦的动作，骷髅怪物终于撑不住宣泄了出来。  
｛真的没有味道！说好的番茄酱味儿呢？｝人类尽可能地一点点品味道，然后全都喝下去了。虽然其实并没有任何人跟他说好，只是Frisk自己瞎猜的。事实证明他猜错了，这让人类少年有点失望。  
他一手按压着灵魂，一手轻抚着疲软下去的小sans。把分身挤进对方胸骨的缝隙中摩擦着。现在就开始玩69还有点早，Frisk担心对方会咬下去。虽说善良的怪物应该不会给他咬到“没办法再用”的地步，但是人类也不想去冒被咬疼咬萎的险。  
“嘿……还没，啊、结束吗……”时间拖得越久，就越可能被其他路人看到。Sans为此感到有些焦虑。但是如果不用魔法，刚刚去过的身体面对来自灵魂的刺激依旧无法做到什么。  
“持久一点不好吗，我还……？”看着对方的分身重新一点点立起来，Frisk突然有了一个大胆的想法。  
他扶住对方的分身，一边把灵魂扔进自己嘴里一边自言自语：“不知道能不能呒咕……”  
“别呜唔——”Sans有种不祥的预感。可是在他出言阻止之前，就已经因为其灵魂被自己的分身贯穿而说不出话了。  
人类少年只是觉得灵魂的手感不错。他觉得如果把分身捅进去，感觉应该也还可以。然后自然而然地就尝试了一下含着灵魂俯下身去口交，并没有料到这对Sans来说有多刺激。  
当你脑中浮现出某个大胆的想法时，其实际的行动早已经完成了——这也是Frisk的理念之一。同时也是他今天这么果断地拉Sans到这里来的根本原因。  
那句话怎么说的来着……“后悔了吧？活该你打扰别人看本子”。  
现在Sans不存在的脑子一片空白。高潮后的余韵还未完全散去，他全身抽搐着瘫在地上。想要逃走却使不上力，更别说他本来就被死死地压住了。银白的瞳孔涣散，只留下漆黑的眼眶空洞地望着被层叠的枝叶遮挡得七七八八的天空。荧蓝色的软舌微伸，无意识放松的下颌骨也关不住呻吟声了。  
“别再呃——不……嗯，不……唔～停下、哈啊……”沙哑又无助的请求，人类就当没听见，“别唔嗯——呜……”  
Frisk自己都没反应过来。挤进骷髅胸骨缝隙的分身就已经不知不觉地被抽出，塞进了Sans口中顶弄了好几下。  
人类少年赶快抽了出来，转而埋进了左眼眶里。哪怕是现在，他依旧还在怕被咬。看起来是有点过于低估对方的敏感度了。  
Sans立刻瞌上了眼眶，但是他柔软的眶骨裹住了Frisk的分身。不但没有让人类觉得难受，反而是增添了一份别样的刺激。  
“解决了困扰我800年的疑问。”紧闭的眼眶还卡住了他的顶冠，让他的动作能够更加放心大胆，“又软，又富含钙元素……Papy真没开玩笑。”  
反复的冲撞给顶端带来了一点疼痛和刺痒，这份新奇的调剂混杂在快感中，另Frisk更加无法自拔。  
他可算知道Sans为什么能闭眼了：｛反正也没有眼球需要保护或滋润，所以骷髅怪物柔软的眶骨大概就是用来干这个事的吧？｝  
身下的怪物就算听到了想要反驳，恐怕也找不出什么理由吧。更别说他现在根本没办法在意这些。酸软的快感像海浪一样一波未平一波又起，同灵魂被冲撞带来的酥麻一起从下身蔓延至全身。凉爽的气温起不到任何作用，Sans只觉得浑身发烫。身在相对幽暗的竹林阴影下，眼前却泛着刺眼的亮白。硬要形容这种错觉，就像是全身紧贴着炙热的白炽灯一样。  
即便现在骷髅怪物完全无法思考，但还是下意识地认为长时间处于这种状态，自己不存在的大脑一定会被烤焦。也就是所谓的会被玩坏掉：“呃！不要……啊啊、嗯救，救命……”  
“？？？”就算Sans觉得自己已经烧起来，快要融化掉了，人类也才感觉到身下的骨头架子开始微微发热。非常的轻微，如果不是从不远的湖边刮来了一阵凉爽的风，他大概都注意不到。  
｛用得着喊救命这么夸张吗？！那就是所谓的……“感觉快要死了”？哈哈～那我还挺能干的嘛！｝  
Frisk没有行事的经验，本想着｛第1次就将就一下吧勉强能行就好｝的他现在大受鼓舞，给予对方的刺激反倒更过分了。自己的思绪逐渐杂乱，挺进的动作也不断加快。在口中的灵魂突然涨大并湿润了好几倍的时候，Frisk才终于在对方的眼眶里泄了出来。  
坐起身，抽出怪物灵魂和他的分身，坐到一边的地面上不再压住对方。Sans反射性的颤抖还并未停下，粘稠的白色液体顺着颅骨壁滑下，沿着颈椎流到地面。  
｛哦……海桐的味道，仔细闻一下是真的难受。我为什么买这种？｝反应过来自己这是开启贤者模式了，把视线下移，｛他灵魂撑起来了……说起来，我之前本来还想插到灵魂里面试试的？这有什么值得好奇的……反正也就那样吧，不会损坏的果冻之类的触感。很有意思吗？我之前怎么那么有闲心……｝  
｛虽说没兴致继续了，不过不知道他爽到没有……比起“不关我事”，还是“想继续发展”更多……｝Frisk暗自庆幸了一下自己没有出现拔屌无情的想法，｛他平时自慰玩几发啊？之前不应期那么短……好吧，虽然不怎么确定。灵魂贴一起揉就没可以了吧？最后一发，完了还没爽到我就真不管了。｝  
唤出灵魂，并没有特意排出Sans自己灌进自己灵魂里的液体：｛真是比“在撸完之后继续接着把片看完”还要无聊的事……就这样直接融进去的话，大概可以体会到在陆地上游泳的感觉……可以简称“陆游”吗？｝  
“不……”Sans艰难地抬手抓住了对方的手臂。虽说没什么力度，但明显可以看出是想要阻止。  
｛噢……其实是爽到说不出话？那还挺好，可以不用继续了。｝人类少年听话的停手了，毕竟已经完全失去了兴致。  
“不想动了就睡吧，我们回……”准备起身提上裤子，耳朵捕捉到了脚步声，是朝这里来的动静，目标明确。Frisk脑中一阵巨响，把“家”字咽了回去。  
｛准！备！打！人！了！｝身也不起了，裤子也不穿了。不但不穿，反倒完全脱了下来。Frisk失去的兴致一下子重新燃起，毕竟，他只泄了一种火。而另一种已经刻到了骨子里，不需要刻意点燃也能随时焚身。贤者时间对此毫无影响，憋到极限才能昧着良心勉强去撒气也是谎言。如果他现在不是贤者模式，就还要再加上被打扰的怒气，前来的Alpha怕是更凶多吉少。  
没错，对Frisk来说，暴力只不过是能让心情变得更加舒畅的兴趣爱好。虽然他知道这非常的扭曲，也已经全面制定了改变陋习的计划。但是什么时候开始实行嘛……咕咕咕。  
……  
“怎么样？跟你说了是假的信息素。肯定是那个发情的Omega喷了Alpha的香水误导别人的。”  
“大哥英明啊！”  
“这是常识！学着点，想找猎物就别被这种小伎俩骗了。”  
“是！嘿嘿嘿，看起来小机灵鬼挺嫩啊，还玩娃娃？小孩子果然很幼稚……咦？好奇怪的娃娃，品味好猎奇……等等，那是死人吧？！”  
“你瞎吗？！一看就是怪物啊！哪有已经变成了骨头身上衣服还屁事儿没有的人类尸体？”  
“我记得怪物都是Beta？可是……为什么倒那儿？”  
“这你都看不出来？！肯定遇到是生病了什么的突发情况，那家伙一受刺激就突然进入发情期了。自己长点儿判断力吧！”  
“大哥厉害！那个怪物醒了不会碍事吧？我先过去把它绑起来？”  
“不用。难得的机会，不想试试怪物的感觉吗？”  
……  
逐渐清醒过来的骷髅怪物听得直皱眉骨：｛……Frisk平时揍的人类都是这样的？突然觉得可以理解了……｝  
没啥体力的他稍微曲了一下腿，想证明自己还活着。不过满心欢喜的Alpha们并没有注意到。  
Frisk还在就他们之前的言论构思着“把最难处理的尸体骨骼伪装成怪物带走销毁”的问题，Sans的腿移动了一下他才猛然惊醒。  
｛我要做个好人！我要做个好人！我要做个好人！我要做个好人……一不小心就往那边想了，这不怪我啊……都怪他们要给我提供灵感，说什么不好偏偏讨论那种事。｝完美甩锅，Frisk心底揍对方的理由又多了一条。  
深呼吸，完全放松。Frisk身体前倾然后打了个哈欠。等眼角积上了泪水之后才半转过头望向前来的两个不怀好意的Alpha：“怎么……？为什么、会……暴露……”  
“瞧你问的，这俩信息素完全没有交融，很明显是假的啊。把巧克力泡进牛奶里跟巧克力味的牛奶的味道能一样吗？”Alpha为自己的鼻子感到自豪，“不过能想到这个方法已经很不错了。在这个世道Omega嘛，想要自保总要耍点儿小聪明的。没事，我们不会做太过分的事。”  
｛原来是这样！嗯……受教了。以后倒是可以伪装得更真实。｝Frisk大概是三秒就能忘掉那句“我要做个好人”的类型。  
“别……别过来……不要……”人类少年翻过去，手臂在身后撑着上半身瑟缩着缓慢后退。刚准备起身的Sans被这个演技吓得大脑当机。  
“饥渴到能在这种地方把裤子都脱光的Omega还装什么呀？！你这婊子肯定很想要……”Alpha小弟大大咧咧地骂声被另一个Alpha回头的瞪视制止了。  
“没事，不用怕。别人有难，我们怎么能袖手旁观呢？”Alpha大哥罪恶的手伸了过来，“感觉很难受是吧？没事！我们来支援你～”  
Frisk身体后倾，曲起一边的膝盖。一副想要逃跑，但是做不到的样子——｛再靠近一点，不然我抵不到你的脚……不过影响不大。｝  
正当他打算使用“抓住对方的手臂将其扯倒顺便对肚子也来一个膝顶”的作战方针时，那个Alpha却突然飞了出去，带着同行的另一个Alpha一起撞在高大的乔木上。看起来是晕了，一时半会儿醒不过来。  
10分钟之后再被先他们一步缓过劲儿来的Frisk揍醒什么的都是后话了。  
“嗯？！”人类少年稍微愣了一下，不过他立刻反应了过来。这是Sans的重力控制。  
如果放在一般情况，被突然抢人头当然是会很不爽的。不过怪物在这种情况下选择出手就让Frisk感到非常喜悦了。不管是觉得Sans认同了自己的理念，还是产生了被保护的错觉。  
而Sans突然觉得，有些事他是没说错的……  
“如果是你看到他们的表情，听到他们的言论……恐怕只会出手更果断，让他们一时半会儿连新闻都上不了。”——这句话说得一点没错。  
“为民除害之后，你不会觉得大快人心吗？”——这句也是。  
不过对方或许没意识到——在Sans看来，Frisk已经成为了跟躺在地上的两人同等的罪犯。说不定还更甚，毕竟这俩只是未遂。  
完全忽略掉了他自己也比较半推半就的事实。  
“哎？！那个，不是……等一下？？？”原本坐在地上还未起身的Frisk也突然被重力控制提了起来。腾空的双腿无助地乱蹬着，“能不能换个地方？！换个……离医院近一点的？？？”  
“嘿，”想想人类之前是怎么处理自己的请求的，骷髅怪物笑道，“你说呢？”  
“……噢，那你轻点……我明天要上学，下不了床可不行……更不想把‘救命’喊得很大声……”说着谜一样的糟糕台词，Frisk尽可能地把身体缩成一团，“果然还是换一个——”  
“我拒绝。”  
更何况让Sans烦恼的问题虽说是由Papyrus提出的，但是制造问题的人不就好好地待在眼前吗？  
｛那么，把始作俑者揍一遍，一定就能解决根本问题了。｝Sans决定好好管教一下眼前的人类少年。  
于是，虽然没有活动筋骨的打算，也没有活动筋骨的体力。不过为了气势，他依然笑着掰了掰指骨。骨头发出了咔吧咔吧的碰撞声……

“总得泻火嘛。”

**Author's Note:**

> 硬核反强奸文233


End file.
